Jealousy Hate?
by SpringSkies
Summary: Kotori got jealous a lot over Honoka when they started dating (and way before then). Now, twenty years later, Honoka retells the stories for fun. Kotori's face is burning like hell. A/N: I dunno about the summary but meh (tweaked it a bit)


**Kotori's a bit OOC here xD The first half is very quick btw and it looks rushed (intended)**

* * *

"Please get out your coloring materials and do this exercise," the teacher announced as she went around the small room to distribute papers to the grade one students. Two, in particular, stood out the most. One had short ginger hair that rested above her shoulders and eyes so cerulean that it reminded people who stare into it of the ocean. The other one had long ash-brunette hair, made unique due to the tuff of hair resting on top of her head making her look cuter than she already was. Her eyes, when looked into them, relaxes and calms down a person. Is it magic? No, she's Minami Kotori.

"Kotori-chan, here you go!" Honoka passed to her the piece of paper before taking her own from the teacher. Yes, they were close. Being friends since that year's summer break brought them closer together. So close that no one can see one without the other.

"Mhm..." Kotori timidly took the paper from Honoka and stared at the printed black-and-white outlines on the paper. Her eyes gleamed instantly, "Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan! It's a bird!"

The latter smiled in response before reaching out to her bag to get her crayons. "Eh?"

Kotori, who had her crayons ready on her table looked at her as she rummaged her bag deeper and deeper...even though it only had a notebook, bread, and water inside.

"What's wrong Honoka-chan?"

"I might have left my crayons at home," she said dejectedly.

"Honoka-chan could borrow mine-"

"Here, Honoka-chan." Kotori was cut off by Honoka's other seatmate, Fumiko, who had to slide the crayons in front of Honoka.

"Wah! Thank you Fumiko-chan!" she gleamed before she started coloring the bird in, not noticing the sad expression in Kotori's face.

Weeks went by and Honoka started getting closer to Fumiko. At first, Kotori was alright with it, at least their bus ride going home never changed to her and Honoka alone. At least, when it comes to playing together, it was still her and Honoka. Well...

Kotori stood beside the sidewalk where the school bus usually picks them up after school, "Honoka-chan's late..."

"Kotori-chan!" she whips her head to the familiar voice and saw the ginger-head running towards her. She waves her hand at her before she saw the three figures behind Honoka. "Eto..."

Honoka saw the look on Kotori's face and she turned to her new friends, "Ah," she said, "Kotori-chan, these are Fumiko-chan's friends, Mika-chan and Hideko-chan, they'll be joining us going home starting today.

Kotori felt her young blood boil. _First, it was Fumiko-san, now there's more? Is Honoka-chan tired of going home together alone with me?_

"The bus is here, let's go!" the young Honoka cheerily went up the bus' stairs and sat on the back, where five people can fit. Kotori didn't seem pleased.

"Honoka-chan, let's sit here," she pointed on the two-seaters. Prior to this moment, the two of them enjoyed their privacy and always sat together on those two-seaters.

Being ever so oblivious, Honoka replied, "I want to sit with Fumiko-chan and the others~ Come here!" she gestures to the seat beside her but Kotori turned away from her, "Huh?"

 _Stupid Honoka-chan...I want to sit alone with you..._ Young Kotori thought as she sat alone on the two-seater. That wasn't the end of it, during the weekends, when it came to them playing together, Honoka always brought along the three and Kotori felt left-behind and rejected by Honoka. It was always her and Honoka and now there are three people going in between them.

Kotori had consulted her mother about it once and the older Minami told her it was probably jealousy since Honoka was her first real friend. _Am I jealous?_

Time went by and Kotori's jealousy started coming out on the surface. Sure she was timid, but whenever it came to Honoka, she became the polar opposite of the gentle Minami Kotori.

This went on until...

"Kotori-chan, you can go home first. I'll be going with Fumiko-chan to the festival next week and I need new yukatas." Honoka said sheepishly as she took her bag and slung it across her back.

Kotori tightened her grip around her arm. _New yukatas...for Fumiko?,_ "Don't go Honoka-chan."

"Eh?"

"Kotori said don't go!" the ash-brunette shouted, startling her best friend.

"Umm, don't go to get new yukatas or don't go to the festival?"

Kotori went to her side and hugged her tightly, burying her head in the crook of the girl's neck, "Don't go with Fumiko-chan." she whispered.

"Eh?"

"I said don't go out (to the festival) with Fumiko-chan!" she placed her hands on Honoka's shoulders. Her cheeks were burning wildly as she said, "Go out with me instead!"

Since they were children, they didn't know the double meaning of Kotori's words, so Honoka had replied, "Do you perhaps...hate Fumiko-chan?"

Kotori thought for a while. Whenever she saw that girl and her friends around Honoka, it frustrated her, "Yes, Kotori does." she said bluntly.

"Why? Fumiko-chan and the others are great." Honoka thought. Fumiko, Mika, and Hideko were very kind to her so she was wondering that time why Kotori hated her.

"I don't...like it when Kotori sees Honoka-chan with other people. Kotori wants Honoka-chan for Kotori only," she admits with a blush.

"Eh? So..." Little Honoka took Kotori's hands, "Kotori-chan...feels the same way too?"

"Huh?"

"I don't like seeing Kotori-chan with others too...wah! We must have been really good friends in our past lives." Yes, Honoka believed in such things when she was a child and yes, Honoka was an idiot thinking that she felt jealous because they were just 'good friends' and will stay like that for all eternity. Probably feels nice to be a kid and not know about 'couple' love.

"Y-yeah..." Kotori looked down dejectedly which didn't go unnoticed by Honoka. _Ah!_

"I won't go with Fumiko-chan anymore to the festival."

"Why? Kotori thought you two were good friends? You must feel hate too when you see her with other people," Kotori turned away and pouted, referencing to Honoka's 'good friends in the past life'

"I only feel that way when it comes to Kotori-chan though," Honoka answered candidly. "Plus, I don't want Kotori-chan to go to the festival alone or with some boy or girl in our class." she huffed, feeling the 'hate' rise into her blood.

"Kotori too, Kotori hates everything that steals Honoka-chan away from Kotori."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Kotori had come home and sneakily went to the bedroom to get changed before meeting them. She had just come from a hectic day at work and all she wanted to do right now was sleep beside her wife and hear that woman's breathing lull her to sleep.

Going down the stairs of their two-story house, she heard the hearty laughter coming from the living room and smiled. She peeked from the side slightly and saw the three people she loves the most in the world, two sitting on the floor and the other on the couch. "What's going on?" she asked as she made her presence known to the three

"What's going on?" she stood upright and asked as she made her presence known to the three whose heads turned to her simultaneously.

"Mama!" a small six-year-old girl stumbled to stand up from the floor before running to her other mother. Kotori grinned and picked the ginger-haired girl up, making her giggle and squeal in surprise. Kotori started showering the child's face with her kisses.

Honoka smiled as she watched the scene unfold along with their other child, "Welcome home Kotori-chan."

The ash-brunette woman placed the child back on the ground before sitting beside her wife, "I'm home." she said before placing a chaste kiss on the girl's lips.

"What's going on, hm? Can mama join in?"

Kotori looked at the older girl sitting on the floor, "Oka-san was telling us a story about you getting jealous of her having other friends back in elementary school," an eleven-year-old girl said, pointing to her ginger-haired mother. She had long ash-brunette hair and cerulean eyes that matched both of her parent's distinctive feature.

Kotori instantly blushed, looking at Honoka with shock, "What are you telling the children, Honoka-chan~" she whined and pouted as she softly hit the girl on her sides.

"What? Rika asked me to tell her and Riho about you when we started dating- ouch! so I told them about that story since- ow, you were adorably jealous since we were children- ow!" Honoka yelped. _Well, it's true,_ Kotori thought, _I used to be so jealous even before we started dating and it wasn't after a few more months into the relationship that I didn't become jealous over trivial things (but still I get jealous of others, can't blame me)._

"Mama, seriously? 'Hate'?" Rika, the eldest child teased with a smirk. Apparently, her timid mother was rather blunt as a child, "Mama's incredibly possessive of Oka-san and they weren't even dating that time."

"Rika~" Kotori faked a sob, knowing fully well what they were talking about.

"Mama sounded so cute from Oka-san's story~" Riho squealed.

"She still looks so cute~!" Honoka joined in with Riho and squealed at Kotori's reddened embarrassed face. She wrapped an arm around the girl and kissed her cheek, "Come on, we were so cute back then."

Kotori turned to her wife, wondering why it was only her they were making fun of, "I hate you." she said, though not seriously.

"Hehe, I love you more~" the ginger head kissed Kotori's cheek again with a loud smack.

Riho tugged on her Oka-san's pajama pants, "Tell Riho more, Riho wants more stories," she pursed her lips together. _Riho-chan looks like Kotori-chan,_ Honoka thought. _So cute~_

"Don't you dare Honoka-chan." Kotori glared, still red as a tomato could be.

"How about when your mama got jealous of a stray dog?"

"No."

"Aww," Riho and Rika said in sync.

"Of bread?"

"No~"

"Ah!" Honoka exclaimed, "Of your aunt Umi,"

"Wait, which time?" Kotori asked as she felt a lot of jealousy whenever it concerned Honoka and their best friend, especially before they started dating.

"I swear I only slept there because of a song for Muse, didn't even know that she'll get jealous of it and not talk to me until I propose to sleep over at her house weeks later."

"Honoka-chan~" Kotori hides her face in her hands, feeling the heat rising in her body at full speed. The children were almost scared that their mom would burst into a wildfire, judging by her reddening skin that surpasses their aunt Maki's hair. Meanwhile, Honoka smirked playfully, enjoying that she got to get this reaction from Kotori.

"There's a lot more too," she adds and takes out her hands, "she got jealous of everyone in Muse, A-RISE, especially Tsubasa-chan...hmm, as well as a customer of our shop, the delivery man of that pizza place, ramen-Mph!"

Kotori did not mind the slightly wet palm of hers due to Honoka's saliva as long as she gets to make her shut up and not tell their children more of those...'unflattering' moments of their relationship. Her face was still hot as magma as each and every situation where her jealousy took a better hold on her replayed in her mind like a never-ending cassette tape on a player. Well, that and the fact that even though those moments were unappealing and things she refused to look back on throwbacks, Honoka seemed to remember the childish and littlest arguments relating to her jealous nature which kind of filled Kotori's stomach with butterflies and more blood rushing into her face.

Riho tugs on her sister's long sleeves, turning away from the bickering adults on the sofa, "Mama is really a jealous type, ne Rika onee-chan?" she whispers.

Rika turns to her sister then to their parents and smiles, " Yeah but I think it's cute."

"Eh? Why? Sensei told me that jealousy is bad..." The younger girl's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she did not really understand most things that much yet. The ash-brunette stood up and reached her hand out, "C'mon, let's go to bed. I'll tell you some other time okay?"

"You girls going to sleep now?" Honoka asks, her voice slightly muffled by Kotori's hands. Rika nods, "Good night, mama, Oka-san." they exchanged kisses with their parents before leaving. The two girls went to their room and Rika tucked her sister in, "Good night Riho," she kissed the girl on the forehead before taking her leave. _One last glance won't hurt,_ Rika thought as she took a peek of her parents behind the door. The two of them had stopped playing like little children that they weren't and were now resting. Kotori had her head on Honoka's arm that was draped around the sofa's clothed frame.

"Let's go to bed, later on, I want to enjoy this moment a bit longer..." Kotori mumbles to Honoka and snuggled closer. "Still I can't believe you'd remember all that..."

"Why would I not remember them?"

"Why would you?"

"Maybe it's because they're of you that my brain doesn't want to forget it," Honoka grins sheepishly earning a soft headbutt from Kotori, "Plus, I told you time and time again that you have no reason to feel jealous anymore, I am yours,"

Kotori almost cringed at the sweetness of Honoka's words, "It's illegal to be sweet you know, I might get sick."

Honoka giggled and did not respond any longer. Kotori scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around Honoka's waist. The latter looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, catching the leftover scent of the lavender shampoo Kotori was fond of using. She closed her eyes, succumbing to the sudden drowsy feeling weighing down on her, "I love you,"

Kotori smiled like an idiot as her heart started beating faster. Three words, despite hearing it for almost every hour of every day, she still cannot stop herself from acting like the teenager she isn't whose crush had just told her she loved her. It was cute and beautiful that even after twenty years of being together and having two beautiful children together, they still act as though they just got together yesterday and wanted to show more of their love for each other.

 _This woman's mine and I am hers._ "I love you too, Honoka-chan." Kotori closed her eyes slowly, letting Honoka's heartbeat soothe her as she fell asleep.

Rika smiled, though she was far to not hear what they were talking about, she knew. Turning around, she made steps back to their bedroom.

 _Riho, you're still too young to understand this but...I don't think mama's jealousy is bad_

 _i_ _t's actually nice because it shows how much she loves Oka-san_

 _and I doubt Oka-san never felt jealous over mama hehe_

 _Still, seeing them here where they are now, in their thirties and still hopelessly in love with each other_

 _makes me so happy as their first-born_

 _Someday Riho, you'll think the same thing, by then you would understand that a healthy amount of jealousy is not as bad as you think it is._

* * *

 **So the first portion was meant to look rushed because it was being told by future Honoka in 3rd person POV. You don't go to extreme details when you tell stories to your children lest they get bored...kidding! Please leave reviews ^-^**


End file.
